villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Peter Gordon
Peter Gordon is a rich kid from West Broadway who is a member of Henry Bowers's gang and a minor antagonist in both the novel and miniseries adaptation of Stephen King's It. He is in a relationship with Marcia Fadden. Biography Summer of 1958 June Peter Gordon makes his first appearance when school lets out in 1958, making fun of Ben Hanscom as he passes by him play Baseball. Peter later appears when Richie and Beverly are outside the cinema, and Peter immediately thinks that it is a date. Peter laughs at the "date" even though he himself is romantically involved with Marcia Fadden at the time. Peter and Marcia proceed to make fun of them, and Beverly insults them. Marcia recoils in fear, and Peter puts his hand round Marcia's shoulders and says to Richie he'll "get him" later. Peter takes Marcia into the cinema, protecting her, and this doesn't stop Beverly, who continues to insult Marcia behind her back. After the cinema, Peter and Marcia encounter Henry Bowers, and Peter tells him he had a run in with the Losers earlier, and they humiliated Marcia. They corner Richie, Beverly and Ben outside the cinema, but the attempt at attacking them fails. July After the cinema event, Peter and Marcia presumably spend much time together. Marcia gets Peter to hunt the Losers for her, and one day, Peter and Henry are together with the entire gang, including Belch, Vic, and Moose Sadler, and they all see Mike going about town. Undeterred about being in public, they all chase Mike down the endless streets and they corner him at the Barrens. Here, Peter begins to see Henry's cruel nature for what it is, and he openly tells Henry he wants out. However, Henry threatens to kill him when he's done with Mike, and this intimidates Peter to follow him. Peter half-heartedly follows Henry and only reluctantly joins in the rock fight, throwing one or two hesitant rocks at the Losers, and he then flees. Fate Peter is never seen again after the rock fight. It is implied that It kills him later that Summer, as the Losers recall that all of Henry's friends were killed by It. However, Henry Bowers himself may have gone through with his threat and killed Peter himself, meaning that IT may not even have had a role in Peter's death at all. This is not too far removed because in the original screenplay for the 2017 film, Henry kills Belch and Vic, and this is totally within Henry's character. Personality Peter Gordon is a well-off friend of Henry's and also the boyfriend of an unattractive girl named Marcia Fadden. Like Vic Criss, he realizes how dangerous and unpredictable Henry is. Peter has a reputation for being a bully which is strengthened by him being a member of the Bowers Gang, but his horribleness pales in comparison to other bullies of Derry such as Henry Bowers himself and Patrick Hockstetter. Out of all the Bowers Gang, Peter embodied the sin of Lust, as he was smitten with Marcia, and would do anything for her sake. Embodying the other major sins, Henry would embody Wrath, Patrick would embody Envy (as he kills his infant brother in the novel for no good reason than jealousy) and Belch would embody Pride, whereas Vic would embody Greed. Gallery Peter Gordon.png Navigation Category:Male Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Brutes Category:In Love Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Book Villains Category:Minion Category:Arrogant Category:Wealthy Category:Traitor Category:Cowards Category:Inconclusive Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Dimwits